Organizations and Institutions
The natural draw to one another causes mortal beings to form groups and cells for the purpose of security and strength. Herein is a listing of some of these groups. Religion One it has come into contact with Unending and the Farshadow's limits on mental transcendance, the mind struggles desparately to break its confines. Faith is the tool used by the deities of the World Beyond Memories to cheek this desire in check. The mind accepts the possition of being lesser compared to a truely transcendant being, and submits its will to esscape natural laws. Whether a devout follower, or a heretic, so long the mind recognizes a higher power's existance, it will not strive hopelessly to transend Unending. There are several religions affiliations, all following the deities, or their creations, the Angels. Church of Morrivair: The Church of Morivair is small and secluded. It contains many scholars and contemplatives who wish nothing more than to be left alone to study the laws of Existance and learn their purpose in life according to the Lord of Balance, Morivair. Church of Corris: Corris's followers are activate, spritely and jovial people. They generally beleive that life is a grand gift given by the Deity of Life and Harmony herself, meant to be lived and enjoyed. Despite their pleasure-seeking ways, the followers of Corris are also intensely zealous as opposed to their scholarly counterparts. Things they define as "evil" are often ruthlessly hunted down by zealots of the faith. Church of Rojas Vale: The Church of Rojas is the ideal religion for someone who has yet to find their calling. The majority beleif is that the world is one giant story to be read, and it is the duty of the church to fill its pages with content worthy of praise. Each follower searches for the fabled "Main Character", the one who bends the actions of the stroy to their will, instead of being slave to it. Church of Daggami: The Church of Daggami is an anamolly. Daggamin priests and clerical overseers tend to the planning, economy and nessesities of communities and institutions, but after completely them, plot their downfal. Each member with standing in the church is to provide what is nessicary to their area, which starts with simple products like food and water. Slowly the duties of the priest turn to establishing faith and economic stablity. When a group or community is able to stand on its own, the Draggamin priest vanishes, and is replaced by another who seeks to provide the new established group with their final nessesity: Evil. Cult of Balance: Smallest of Religeous sects, The Cult of the Angel of Balance, Tahi, boast a handful of Assassins, Oracles and Paladins who follow a single High Priest. Rarely does the court move or act, but when they do, it is to prevent preceived threats and imbalances in the political and economic structure of the only country the cult occupies, the Shattered Lands. Cult of Airro: The Cult of Airro boasts several small townships and a multitude of followers in every city. they're generally housed out of the temples dedicated to Corris, with their members following the Angel of War in hopes to become perfect warriors. The Majority of active cultists are female, serving as bodyguards and maidservants to powerful individuals who've prooven themselves in war and combat. The potential children of the Cultist and warrior would have combat-superior parentage, allowing for a stronger and more able warrior to ascend from the Cult's ranks. Cult of Koiphew Cult of Mynist